medieval_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Samantha Moore
"You might want to bite down on this. It will keep you silent and from biting down on your tongue" ''-Samantha tending to Steve 'Biography' 'Early age' Samantha was born into a wealthy family and always had what she needed to get by. At an early age she started recieving tutoring from several teachers so she could become a diplomat or a scolar. She was always happy with her life and thought her life was painted out for her. One day her plans for her future changed. When she was eleven she was out in the woods picking mushrooms for a stew a group of bandits found her and decided to shake her down. Not only that but they even mentioned that they would take turns with her sharing her among themselves. All she could do was sit there in the dirt in shock as they discussed what they were going to do with her. She started crying out for help but no one came and the bandits tried to grab her. Just as she was about to be grabbed a young boy not much older than her jumped in and cut the bandits down. The boy looked down on her with a serious face however he quickly changed his expression to a kind and warm smile reaching out his hand prompting her to let him help her up. After helping her up he told her to get back home where it would be safe for her while he took care of the mess. This experience led her to want to save people just like the boy had done for her however since she was a girl people wouldn't want her in the army so instead she started to study to become a nurse to which her parents thought she was doing something good for the people and permitted her to go on reading and for the next four years she would study. 'Young age' Growing up she studied to become a nurse so that she could help others in their time of need. She was a start student and would go on to become a rather prestigious healer in Ascad. One day as she was in Ascad's capital she saw a huge crowd. Curious about all the comotion she headed over to see what it was. The crowd was foriming a circle and in the middle stood the leaders of house Ridgwell and Reinwald shaking hands. Along with Fredrick Ridgwell stood a man in a military uniform. The man was tall and rather well built. His face was serious and his green eyes pierced through the crowd. She recognized him instantly, it was the boy who had saved her all those years back. She wanted to repay him for what he had done so she joined up wtih the Ridgwell army as a nurse. During her time she got closer to the man and got to know him as general Phil Vigen and soon came to serve him directly. Because of him being her superior she would come to call him "general" instead of Phil but they were close friends. One day she was chosen to take care of Bendum when he returned to the Hales sending her on a new journey. When she arrived she was put in a position where she had to save Steven Hendrix, more commonly known as Steve. 'Personality' Samantha is a sweet and shy young woman with a naïve personality. At every turn she tries to help people out and this led to her becoming a nurse. Being so shy she'll usually get easily flustered and try to hide if you mention something she would consider being awkward to speak about. When she's put in a position of having done something wrong where she's blamed for it she'll get really sad about it and she actually has a tendensy of instead of trying to come with excuses she usually admits her mistakes and will beg for forgiveness sometimes even tearing up or outright break down crying. She cares a lot about her friends and would sacrifice herself to help them out. She's also a very kind individual. 'Relationships' '''Jake:' Soon after arriving in the Hales she grew to appreaciate the mercenary Jake quite a bit even developing a bit of a crush though with time this grew a bit shaky when she got to know him more. Sora Vanlé: '''These two became friends pretty much instantly and went through a kidnapping together. '''Trivia * Samantha was originally intended to act as Rickon's personal guard if he were to return to the Hales but when Borb (Bendum) wanted to return to the Hales Samantha became Bendum's guard instead and was made into a female. * Because of Samantha acting as Bendum's personal guard I had to give her a rather high status in house Ridgwell so I decided to tie her to Phil Vigen to give her more importance in the house. * Samantha was never intended as a nurse however at like the last moment before she was created I thought that it would be a good trait for a personal guard. * Samantha is intended not to fight to keep Bendum safe but instead evacuate him from the dangerous situation as she isn't really a fighter. * From the beginning I thought I would make her a bit slutty and not as polite but as I wrote rude things for her to say it felt out of character so instead I decided to make her kind and innocent. * After disgussing about the character with Spaceperson we came to the conclussion that Samantha is actually a genderbend of Steven Liam Hendrix Category:Characters Category:Foreign Characters